PPGD:The Ruff Puff
by nubianthequeen5285
Summary: The RRB have a plan to destroy the PPG, So Brick has to be friends with the puff Blossom Utonium and Read to find out.
1. All Alone

Megaville Elementary

* * *

Blossom was at her locker with Sage.A tiny red creature with wings, purple eyes, and is a type of a cat beside her and watching was a pet to Blossom but was her best friend is a boy, he only like's Blossom and only Blossom, everytime someone attacks Blossom or him, attacks that doesn't like her friends or Bubbles or Buttercup only Blossom since Blossom really really care's about Sage.

"Ready Sage".Blossom picked him up and he cuddled and purred at the same time with his head in her neck.

"Love you too Sage".Then Bubbles sprint up to them.

"Hey Blossom...Sage...I can't believe they let you bring him to school and didn't ask question's why he have's wing's, and they can't bring Courage".She pouted.

"I know right, but I'm glad, isn't that right Sage".She nuzzled her nose on his.

"Hey where's Buttercup".She asked.

"I don't know".Then she saw Dexter...her crush.

"Hi, Dexter".He turned around with no emotion.

"Oh Hi Blossom".He said with a frown.

"What's wrong".She asked.

"It's just that...we...can't...hang out no more".He said the last part eyes widen.

"What, why".She asked.

"Because ever since I met...Olga, we were very close".Blossom was shocked.

"So we can't be friend's...sorry".He walked away leaving behind a shocked felt someone hugging her, it was Bubbles.

"Blossom...it's gonna be okay".She was cuddling her, but then Blossom flew outside crying.

"BLOSSOM, WAIT".Bubbles couldn't find her so she started to find Buttercup for help.

* * *

Rooftop

"Finally free from all that training".A boy with brunette hair.

"We're only here to watch those...girls".A boy with orange hair said.(I just said orange cause red head doesn't sound right).

"Still".Then there was a boy with Blonde hair looking down at the school yard.

"Hey, Jenny how did you feel when you first met us".They were all shocked to hear him talked.

"Did he just talked".The brunette boy whispered.

"Yes, Butch I talk, and come you're shocked Brick".He sighed.

"Nevermind".Brick said.

"Well, I wanted to smash Butches head for tearing my arm off, less than Brick, but you were kinda...weak".She said.

"Uhh ouch".He said they heard crying, they looked down to see Blossom with a type of animal cuddling up on her.

"It's the pink puff".Butch whispered with an evil smirk.

"Should we attack".Boomer whispered.

"Let's see what happens next first".Brick said with curiosity.

* * *

Blossom was crying with Sage.

"Olga always get what she wants".She finally spoke.

"Buttercup was right...I don't know why he chose... _her_ ".She said with venom.

"You won't leave me right".She said with a sad nodded 'No' kissed Sage on his head and he yawned.

"Are you sleepy".She said with a nodded 'no', So she started singing.

 **"Golden Slumbers"**

 **Once, there was a way to get back homeward**  
 **Once, there was a way to get back home**  
 **Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry**  
 **And I will sing a lullaby**

 **Golden slumbers fill your eyes**  
 **Smiles awake you when you rise**  
 **Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry**  
 **And I will sing a lullaby**

 **Once, there was a way to get back homeward**  
 **Once, there was a way to get back home**  
 **Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry**  
 **And I will sing a lullaby**

"Yes, you are".She said with a sleeping got up and went back to the school before the bell rings.

* * *

Rooftop

"It's time to go back".Brick said but felt something on his shoulder, it was Butch , Boomer, and Jenny were sleeping.

"WAKE UP".Everyone started up.

"Who, what, when, where".Butch glared at him.

"Sorry, Brick".Boomer said while stretching his arms.

"Sorry".Jenny said.

"Sorry dude that song knocked us out".Butch rubbed his eye's.

"I said we have to go back".He repeated.

"Man".Butch said before flying trailed right behind Boomer and Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny...do you like Brick".Boomer asked.

"As a friend".

"No, I mean do you like, like him".He said.

"Oh...um...yes...I do".She stuttered.

"Want me to see if he like's you".He smiled big.

"Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you, Boomer".She hugged him but he couldn't breathe.

"I...can't...Breath".She let go blushing.

"Sorry".She said,

"Let's go catch up".So they both flew back to home base.


	2. Frenemies

Megaville Park

* * *

Sunset 11:29

Blossom was in Megaville Park with Sage, she was watching Sage jumping, she was lying in the grass watching him, but she had this weird feeling that she was being watched.

"Sage".Sage heard her and he landed in front of her sitting down.

"Don't you have a feeling your being...watched".He shooked no.

"Well I do...and at school, I felt I was being watched".He tilted his giggled with his she heard a twig jumped up and grabbed Sage in her arms while he was growing.

"Who's there".No was about to calm down when she saw a red streak in the sky.

"What's that".Sage looked she saw a figure her size, she backed up.

"Who are you".No response.

"Get away from us".She hissed.

"Well, that's not how you treat a friend".The figure had a red hoodie with black pants and shoes, it's hoodie was so no one could be saddened for a second.

"I don't have friends".Blossom said while looking down.

"...Least you have me".The figure spoke.

"I don't even know you".She said.

"You have no clue who I am don't you...once you find out...you'll be really scared after that".The figure said.

"...".Blossom raised an figure slowly took off his hoodie and heard a was none other than...Brick.

"B-Brick".He had an evil smirk.

"Yep, the one in only".He said with the smirk.

"But-".

"Let's not talk about it...I'm done with evil...I want somebody to hang out like you...since your my counterpart".She looked at Sage who was still growling.

"I don't trust you".She said.

"Fine...but if you want, you could always find me here to hangout with if you get bored or lonely, see ya".Brick flew and left.

"Meow".Sage meowed and looked at Blossom.

"...,...Let's go home".Blossom flew home.

* * *

HQ

Brisbaine was in the lab looking up some...stuff, with Boomer and walked in.

"Hey guy's".They all turned around.

"Hey Brick how was the mission".Butch said.

"Went well but, we didn't talk much".Brick responded.

"Good...now go to bed,you're going to meet your...counterpart at school without her knowing...cause I know she doesn't want to be alone".Then he walked away.

"...I bet she was terrible, right Boomer".Butch looked at Boomer who nodded and went to bed.

"G'night bro".Butch left and so did Brick.


	3. Not Alone No More

School

* * *

Blossom was alittle happy but still was curious about she trust him?She didn't pay attention when she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry I didn't-".She stopped her sentence and her face turned into a frown when she saw...Olga.

"Good, I was looking for you".She said.

"Why".Blossom replied.

"You and your... _pet_ come with me".Blossom followed Olga stopped and looked at Blossom.

" _Stay away_ from Dexter".She said with venom.

"I wasn't even near him...and I don't need him no more".Blossom protested.

"Why, you found someone".She looks down thinking of Brick.

"...".She smirk.

"You know, a girl with no friends, and a nerd, really don't fit whoever this...person, that you call a friend made a bad decision, I feel so bad for whoever it is...and that pet ...or whatever it is isn't gonna be on this earth long, so you're all alone".And with that, Olga left and Blossom just stood there for awhile, but then cried and her knees on the ground.

"She's right I am a nerd that has no friends...I don't even know if Brick want's to be my friend, I just don't know why".She brought her knees to her face and hid her face in her knees, for awhile she felt someone's presence, she looked up and saw...Brick.

"...I saw everything".She looked away, so he sat down beside her.

"You're not a nerd or anything, and you do have a friend".He said.

"Who".She asked.

"...Me". She looked up.

"...".

"...".

"Who's Dexter".He broke the silence.

"...Just a...ex-friend".She responded.

"Oh...".

"Can I ask you a question".She asked.

"Yeah".He said.

"...How do you feel about your brother's".She asked.

"...Like family...sometime's Boomer can be innocent,...sometime's he alway makes me feel better when I'm in any kind of mood".He said.

"What about Butch".He hesitated.

"Well...he...he's-".

"Stupid, immature, annoying, jackass, selfish, irritating, mean, rude, and bratty".She finished for him.

"Winner, winner, you have won a red cap".He smashes his cap on her head playfully, which made her laugh, the cap was on her head backward.

"But I love Butch as a brother too...I love both of them".He was silent.

"...How come we never be like this...being just...friends".He looked at her and blushed in embarrassment.

"I wanted...revenge".She looked confused.

"Why".He hesitated again.

"I was...embarrassed".She still confused.

"Embarrassed of what".She asked.

"When you kissed us...I felt weak...I thought nothing could ever destroy us...but you figured out our weakness with a kiss...a simple kiss on the cheek...how come something so small...can destroy something so powerful".He sighed with sadness, then he felt some on his lap which was Sage and felt something on his shoulder which was Blossom.

"I'm Sorry".She said which shocked him.

"What you say".He said.

"I'm sorry...I just rather say that now since your...good...I wanted to say when you were...you know...evil...but I guess I should say it right know...I'm sorry".He was quiet until...

"For?".He smirked.

"What".She asked,

"I said for...I'm sorry forrrrr".She smiled.

"For...kissing you".She said.

"Aaaand".He said while Blossom giggled.

"And for embarrassing you".She said.

"Good girl".He said while laughing, she laughed with him.

"I can't believe I didn't hear the bell ringed yet".She said.

"Don't worry, I have it done, I knew this might happen so..done and done".He said while pretending to dust off dirt off his hands.(You know what I mean).

"Brick".He turned to look at her.

"Yeah".

"Promise me...you'll be there for me".Brick looked at her unemotionally then smiled.

"Okay".She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and they were both shocked.

"I-I'm sorry I just".He giggled.

"It's okay".He said which made her calm down, then she noticed the school.

"How did you make the bell not ring yet".He smirked.

"You'll be super jealous".He said.

"Try me".She said which made his smirk bigger.

"I froze time".Her and Sage's eyes were like plates.

"You froze time...teach me".She said while jumping, he giggled.

"Can't I was revived with them".She stopped and looked at him.

"Revived...is that how your back".He stopped smiling.

"Well, I'm glad".He blushed, Blossom started pulling his sleeve.

"Come on I wanna see the school frozen".He got up and Sage jumped in her arm and ran inside to see everyone frozen.

"How are we not frozen".She asked.

"When you closed to me you don't get frozen".She looked around when she saw her sister's.

"Hey look my sister's".Buttercup was talking with Bubbles in their locker's...frozen of course.

"Hey, I got an idea".Brick put Buttercup finger in Bubbles nose and put Bubbles finger in Buttercup's, he started laughing while Blossom joined him.

"If haha I had hahaha my phone right haha now hahaha I will seriously use that against Buttercup and Bubbles".Blossom said between her laugh's...then she only heard her laughing she stop and saw Brick looking at her sister's.

"Brick you okay".Brick looked at her.

"Yeah it's just that...your family nicer than mine".He said with a sad expression.

"What do you mean".She asked.

"When I _used_ to be evil, we never had family dinner's, picture's, or even...a normal family".His face filled with sadness, she had a frowned and Sage did too.

"Blossom can I tell you something".Brick said.

"Of course".She said with a sad smile.

"You're not gonna like me after I tell you".She looked at him confused, so he explained the plan to lure Blossom and kill her which make's the PPG's out numbered.

Blossom's eyes were wide, but the most shocking thing she did, he was surprised that she hugged him

"A friend wouldn't tell his plan of destroying me, that tell's me you care about me".He blushed.

"But what about your...family".He had an idea.

"Can I stay with you".Blossom was shocked but smiled.

"Okay...but it's not that easy with my family but don't worry".He smiled and hugged her which shocked her, but she hugged back.

"Well, I should unfreeze this-".Brick was cut off.

"But first hide before my sister's-".Blossom was cut off.

"I know".He said so they both went outside and he unfreezes in a snap of her finger.

"And it still morning".She realized.

"How do you think my sister's gonna react".They both started laughing.

"Well, I should go home".Then she frowns.

"Won't they".She said.

"I'll lie...see ya".But before he left he kissed Blossom on the ckeek flew off leaving a red streak, then she realizes she still got his cap and smiled and left to her sisters.

* * *

Review sorry the other one was short and this was long but don't worry


End file.
